memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Performers considered for TOS roles
Lloyd Bridges ; Deletion rationale As much as I love the late, great Lloyd Bridges, the fact that he was considered for the role of James T. Kirk should remain as background information on Kirk's page. If we had an article for every single person who was ever considered for a role but never got it, it would get ridiculous. (In addition, it's an orphaned page.) --From Andoria with Love 05:01, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ; Discussion *'Delete'. I can think of at least 2 dozen pages that would be created..and orphaned... if we let this article set precedent. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep'. Hate to tell you, but that precedent has already been set. Take a look at Geneviève Bujold. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **'Comment:' Hate to tell you, but I've already thought of that. That's a different case, since Bujold actually played the role for a while. She wasn't just considered, she was cast. --From Andoria with Love 05:49, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ***I still say keep. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:52, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ****'Comment:' Alrighty, good luck with that. :P Since the precedent has yet to be set as you suggested, though, I'm curious: what other reason do you want this kept? You don't have to answer, of course; just curious. (You're an LB fan, too, ain't ya -- AIN'T YA?! ;)) --From Andoria with Love 05:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *****It is getting harder and harder to find new areas to expand MA, this is one that we can. I personally don't feel that it hurts anything to have articles on performers that didn't get the part, but where considered. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:01, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ******Ahh, I see. Alrighty. Like I said, just curious. And forgive me, I'm a bit hyper, so I'm jumping back and forth between deletion discussion pages. :P --From Andoria with Love 06:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete' - no way. If we start adding articles for actors and actresses who were considered playing roles in Trek, we'd have to create articles for Arnold Schwarzenegger, Robin Williams, Eddie Murphy and soo many more that were considered at one time or another. As Shran said, Bujold is a different case, as she actually played Janeway for a day, we even have footage of that. Lloyd Bridges was only considered, he never played the role, maybe even didn't want to. Now, an article for David Rappaport (see Kivas Fajo) would be okay I guess, as he did some scenes as the character, but Lloyd Bridges? nope! --Jörg 08:12, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * Comment:..and then again we have Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz have to be the most unique case of them all. We could always create a list page for this topic like we did with proposed trek projects. --Alan del Beccio 09:12, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * Comment: I like Alan's idea best. That way, we don't set a new precedent, and we still have an easy way for someone to see information on all the actors that may have been considered for parts at one time or another. If it gets too big and unwieldy, then we can consider other options. -- Renegade54 14:42, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * Comment: I just thought I'd pop in and list a few more actors who were considered for roles in Trek in addition to those mentioned by Jorg: besides Bridges, Jack Lord of Hawaii Five-O fame was also approached for the role of Kirk; Martin Landau and George Lindsey were considered for the role of Spock; Bill Campbell was considered for Riker; James Earl Jones and Eriq La Salle for Sisko; Linda Hamilton and Patty Duke for Janeway; Claudia Christian and Hudson Leick for Seven; Tim Thomerson, Lance Henriksen, and Frederic Forrest for Will Decker; Robert Goulet and Tom Jones for Vic Fontaine; Jude Law, Michael Shanks, and James Marsters for Shinzon; and Martin Sheen for Sloan. These are just a few of the actors who would be receiving their own articles if we allowed that; like I said, it would get ridiculous. That said, I kinda like Alan's idea of including them all on one page specifically for that purpose. I'd go for that. --From Andoria with Love 17:02, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ** Martin Sheen would have made a good Sloan. Oh well. Support for Alan's idea. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *** I just hope this doesn't turn into someone's wish list on who they had hoped would play so-and-so's role, and can actually be a list that has citations to the source to the information pertaining to who was considered for what role; not a bunch of hearsay. --Alan del Beccio 17:09, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * Redirect and Edit to a new list of Performers considered for Star Trek roles or something. Although Tim Thomerson should clearly get his own page.--Tim Thomason 01:03, 29 January 2007 (UTC) * I like this idea and I think it would be quite interesting after dozens of people have contributed. But I suggest that proper citations should be emphasized for reasons listed above. -- Lt. Washburn 11:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) * As Alan said, though, we need to provide sources stating that these people were indeed approached for a role in Star Trek. There are many sources stating Bridges' and Jack Lord's connection, but others may not be so easy to find. --From Andoria with Love 03:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ;Admin resolution: *'Moved' and redirected to Performers considered for Star Trek roles. --From Andoria with Love 01:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Spock replacements? In early , just before the second season of TOS commenced, Leonard Nimoy's agent feuded with Desilu execs over the actor's salary, which nearly resulted in Nimoy quitting the series. During this period Herb Solow and the Desilu guys asked casting director Joseph D'Agosta to create a list of possible "Vulcan replacements". Three lists were made: "A" List: Mark Lenard, William Smithers, Liam Sullivan, , , , , , , Peter Mark Richman, , , Stewart Moss, , John Anderson, "B" List: , Perry Lopez, , Alan Bergmann, , Blaisdel Makee, , Henry Darrow, , , , "C" List: Lawrence Montaigne, , Patrick Horgan, , Bruce Watson, , , Joseph Ruskin, , Lee Bergere, The lists are reprinted in Solow and Bob Justman's book Inside Star Trek: The Real Story on pages 321, 322 and 323. HOWEVER the book states that this "list" was only a ploy, a psychological warfare against Nimoy and his agent. By putting together names and sending the list to agents, they wanted to (falsely) indicate that they're seriously looking for a replacement for Nimoy's job, so they might be worried, and renegotiate the salary contract. Only two actors (Mark Lenard and Lawrence Montaigne) were seriously considered to be possible replacements for the role of Spock. I might ask, if shall we include the actors on these lists in this article, or not. Or we shall only include Lenard and Montaigne, which would be my suggestion. Anyone? Thanks. --Ltarex 11:52, March 16, 2011 (CET) :I would definitely mention this on the articles of the actors who have their own articles here. The others could be mentioned in a single entry here(not one entry for each actor) but if not they could be mentioned on the Spock article, as it is part of the development of the character.--31dot 10:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) TOS actors question My question is urgent. I read about all the tos actors born between 1882 and 1961 but since no tos actor was born in 1893 or 1894 or 1890 or 1891 or 1889 or 1888 or 1887 or 1884 or 1885 or 1886,i want to find actors who were born in the above years who either auditioned for tos or were on the show but their birthdates aren't listed on this site or imdb. Can someone help me. I am sure the role Felix Locher played had people born in 1884 1885 1886 1887 or 1888 or 1889 audition for it ,right? He wasn't the only person to audition for his role.So point me in the right direction.Can i ask the casting director? Or Celia Lovasky's role could have been auditioned by actors born in 1894 or 1893? right help me out I am looking for actors who auditioned for TOS born between Feb 8 1887 and Feb 6 1888 and between Aug 4 1894 and Aug 2 1895, answer me or tell me someone from star trek who could help. Are there actors on TOS who don't have a birthdate listed who can fit this bill? Maybe Leonard Mudie's part was auditioned for by someone born in 1887 or Anthony Joachim's part was auditioned for by someone born in 1894? Jonathan Lippe This is based SOLELY on a made-up internet meme. There is absolutely no verification that the person in question was him. 20:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I suspect that this anon is referring specifically to the bit about the recent Dos Equis commercial series. I say this, because the rest of the article has been around for far longer than the internet meme. -- sulfur (talk) 20:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Jonathan Goldsmith denies having ever appeared in Star Trek in this interview: http://interviewly.com/i/jonathan-goldsmith-aug-2013-reddit. Jonathan Lippe is listed in the Star Trek Concordance as "Crewman" with no more precise specification. The photo used in the article is complete conjecture.--Myko (talk) 07:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Holly Atmos, who works at CBS on all things Trek also says this is a rumor https://twitter.com/hollyamos22/status/719002557981466624 --Tuskin38 (talk) 02:54, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I asked someone to look through production documents at UCLA and Goldsmith auditioned for the role of Bailey, he didn't get the part and never appeared in the episode. I'm thinking the same is true for the other actors listed under Crewmen for The Corbomite Maneuver in the Star Trek Concordance. The women listed all auditioned for Uhura. --Myko (talk) 22:23, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :::: Then at most, this should be moved to Performers considered for Star Trek roles, along with all the other questionable actors and actresses. While there are certainly a lot of unidentified people in the episode in question, if we can't confirm it then we shouldn't say it's true. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:41, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I have moved the material as per Alan's suggestion, prompted by Holly Amos' reminder on Twitter this evening. Can someone else better versed in the process organise the history merge? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:39, June 19, 2017 (UTC)